Harley Goes to Tokyo
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: To getba jump start on college Harley desided to study in Tokyo for her senior year. What could go wrong? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This story is requested **zhengdiana225**

* * *

It's been a year since Harley's Quinceanera and she decided to study abroad in Tokyo for the summer to get a jump start before she starts college. She will only be in Tokyo for two months. Once Harley's plane landed she didn't waste any time to check into the assigned hotel. Harley was amazed when she saw the luxurious hotel that she ended up getting.

Harley looked around in the hotel lobby before going to the reception to check in to get her room key. Once in her room she was shocked to see it was huge. Bigger than her shared bedroom. She saw that the hotel room had two beds. She completely forgot she has a roomate. She wondered who the girl will be. After a long flight she decided just go to sleep.

Harley went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While doing so she heard her room door open. Hailey was curious why it was. She was hoping it was her roommate so she went to see who it is. Harley quickly became surprised to see Aiden with his bags in hand. The two really haven't seen each other since they broke up.

Hariley then remembers something and quickly get embarrassed as she has only shorts and a tank top on. Something she never had on in front of Aidan. The two could feel the sexual tension in the air. Harley quickly closed the door before any other guest sees this.

"Aiden what in the hell are you doing here?"

"As you know there is a share room policy and it also happend to be that it can also be co ed and its completely random that anyone be pared up with the opsit sex."

Harley just shook her head not believing she forgot about that part. The two don't see why they could not just be friends that happen to share a hotel room. The two simply hang around throw out the days. As the days went on they fell the sexual tension getting stronger and stronger. The breaking point was when Harley came back to the room after her classes to see Aidan just in a towel.

Harley just looked at his sexy six pack abs and the classic v. The two of them found themselves making out. While they were Aidan's towel fell off revealing his soft five inch dick. Harley's hand touched Aidan's chest and pushed her hand down. Once it was by his crotch Harley could tell he was nice and smooth. A sign that he must wax. Harley soon grabbed hold of his dick and jacked him off while still making out.

The two broke the kiss and Harley was now on her knees sliding Aidan's dick in her mouth for the first time. Aidan moaned as Harley worked on his dick. Harley mastered the art of sucking dick thanks to her BFTF Ethan something no one knew about. Aidan's dick was quickly growing to its nine inches. He stepped back a bit so he was sitting on one of the beds.

Harley stopped sucking the huge dick to remove her shirt to show off her white bra holding her D cup breasts. She removed the bra to free her breasts. For such big breasts she had small nipples. Before Harley could go back sucking the nine inch Aidan picked up Harley and soon she had Aidan suckinging on one of her breasts while he fondled the other. It became Harley's time to moan now.

Once Harley's second breast was being sucked on she reached over and jerked off Aidan. Now both were moaning. Harley rose up a bit to remove her pants that came along with her white panties revealing her shaved pussy. She wasn't ready to be waxed. Once she was completely naked Aidan used his free hand to rub Harley's pussy. Harley moaned even more as her pussy been played with.

The two who in a sixty nine with Harley on top. The blow job and being eaten out felt great as they were moaning as they worked on one another. It wasn't long until Harley ended squirting into Aidan's mouth. Ethan for one kept eating her out. Once she squirted a second time was when Aidan was on edge and shot his load into Harley's mouth.

After swallowing his load Harley turned herself around and soon she had Aidain's dick in her virgin pussy. Only a few bounced with her bouncing as well Harley squirted the third time of the day. Aidan soon started fucking faster into Hsrley as her breasts kept on bouncing as they moand. Aidan was quickly getting on edge and did not want to shoot his load into Harley's pussy.

The two of them were back in a sixty nine and Harley squirted again and not long after Aidan shot his load into Harley's mouth which she swallowed every drop. Harley and Aidan end up waking up the next morning in the same bed both naked. They decide to get back together. The rest of the two months they had sex every day and somtimes three times a day.

Epalog:

Harley and Adrian got married after Harley become a well respected in NASA and as for Aidan he become a champion hockey player. Harley like her Mom ended up with a big family of nine children Five boys and four girls. With two sets of twins of two boys and two girls. Of course the nine kids did not all at once but during the twenty year of marriage and counting.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
